When Angel falls
by Starlight Emperor
Summary: Abandoned, with no friends and family, little angel is living a poor life on a planet of Magical Dimension. On verge of death, a single helping hand reaches to give her what every child should have. Home and love. Come, see how this little fragile angel grows into beautiful light of hope and prosperity. Rated T just to be on safe side. Might change to K in due time.
1. Beginning I

**Hey everyone! Name's Starlight. This is my first fanfic on this site. I hope you will like it. Also I'd like to say that if I offend soemone with religious incorrectness or soemthing like that, I am very sorry. It is NOT my intention to offend anyone and I hope everyone will enjoy it.  
Also I would really love if you guys reviewed. From a friend on this site I know it is strong motivation and boost to morale.  
Anyway, I hope you'll like this story. ENJOY!**

God, what is God? Is it a person, somewhere up above everything else, watching over us all? Is it an entity that simply cannot have a face, or have any face it wishes at the moment? Throughout history there were hundreds, even thousands of interpretations of that single being. Sometimes there were multiple gods, but one God above them all.

However… I saw face of so called God. One that so many Earthlings worship, who destroyed so many things and so many lives. In his name, thousands were killed, tortured and burned alive. One might say that it wasn't his will, but humans misusing his name. But if so, then why didn't he do something to stop them.

I guess… that is why I am now here. Fallen from grace, helpless, abandoned. Only because he simply didn't do anything. I saw his face… and saw only emptiness, carelessness, even to his own children.

Come and I will tell you story of my life. How I fell and rose once again.

Come and hear story… of how I killed the God.

My story begins several years back, when I was just a small child, just 5 or 6 years old, surviving on streets. I was nobody, not even bearing a name. Living in backstreets of Eraklyon Capital, I did what I could to live another day. Sometimes… it meant even stealing from others. I was different than everyone else. I was no human, I knew that much. On my back were wings, bird-like, but were full of dust, torn and ugly. Although normally capable of carrying me where I wanted, they were damaged so much… it hurt when I spread them. It frightens people, keeps them away from me. They do not want me.

But one day… she came. It was truly rainy night. It was cold and I didn't have any shelter. I tried to hide beneath great tree and while it was shielding me for a while, rain found its way through eventually. Wings on my back, grey and dusty, were soaked in the water. They were heavy, cold. I was bruised, cut, bleeding… sick. Fever disallowed me to move further. My insides were on fire. I already felt grip of death on my shoulders. I closed my eyes, ready to let it take me.

But when I opened them, I was in warm bed, hearing kind humming of a lullaby. It was calming me to no end. Was I dead? No… I was safe.

That night… Queen Bloom took me into her palace, cared for my wounds, cured me with her magical powers. She took me under her beautiful fairy wings.

That day when I woke up, she took me into bathroom and bathed with me. She was gentle, her skin soft and pleasant. Meanwhile I was so dirty.

We were in a really big bath, it was pretty much a shallow pool with really warm water, continuously flowing from one side and getting out the other. I was kneeling before her while she was cleaning my back. I was so embarrassed. Water was getting dirty because of all the dust I carried.

"Does it hurt?" She asked. I shook my head. She was smiling "Don't be afraid to tell me, OK?"

It did hurt. It was burning quite a lot actually. My skin was bruised and cut, dusty and muddy so much that it pretty much grew into it. She was scrubbing me very gently, but simply removing that dusty layer hurt. Let alone having a shampoo get into that.  
But still… it was really pleasant. I liked it. It was actually… first time anyone ever cared for me.

Her hands were so gentle, her skin so smooth and soft… she was truly a heavenly being.

At one moment, she tried to move my wing to clean my skin under it. Sudden pain upon her touch made me wince. She immediately stopped "Sorry. Can you spread your wings?"

I tried to move them, but… I suddenly felt such a pain. It hurt like nothing before. Shampoo got into the feathers and touched my scarred skin. It really hurt, but I managed to spread them.

"Oh God…" It must've been a horrible sight. My wings were so torn, so dusty I didn't even remember their original appearance.

"Don't look. They are ugly." I said, sadly looking down on my reflection in the water.

She put a hand on my head, patting me "Don't worry, we'll make them pretty again." She began scrubbing my back again, so gently and so very carefully not to cause me any pain.

I couldn't help but ask "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this? I am nobody. Why do you care for me?"

She gently reached around me and hugged me "Because it's the right thing to do."

I turned my head to look at her "I cannot just turn a blind eye to such suffering."

She was truly kind. Queen Bloom was rather new to the ruling. Everyone knew she was the kindest person among nobles, but I've never got a chance to experience it for myself. She was really great and gentle. Despite being fairly young, just in her late twenties, she was really wise and people loved her. She was mother of 2, but her figure was just gorgeous. She was slim, but well grown on several places. Her hair were unbelievably long and crimson red, just like flames she controlled.

Even as I was kneeling there, her hair were enveloping me as slow current carried them.

Her skin was white, almost pale soft and smooth. She was a beauty incarnate.

"Mom?" I looked up into the hallway. There stood little blonde girl, wrapped in a towel. She was about my age, maybe a little older "Can I join?"

"Of course." Queen said.

Girl, princess of Eraklyon, no doubt. She must be Princess Alessa, second heir of throne. I have never seen her in person, but heard she was just as kind and loving as her mother. She rushed into the bath, tossing away her towel. Water splashed on both of us as she did so.

I actually caught myself giggling as I moved my arms and instinctively, my wings to shield me from it. As I moved them away, pretty much spread them, I was met with amazed face of princess "Wow… you really do have such great wings. Can you really fly with them?"

I was blushing. It was the first time somebody liked them. I looked down in embarrassment. Queen giggled "Come now Alessa, how about you help me clean them."

"On it!" she rushed to my side, but before that, she stopped and gave me big smile and extended her hand "Oh, hi I'm Alessa. Nice to meet you."

I hesitantly took her hand "It… it's nice to meet you too."

"And what is your name?" she asked eagerly. I remained silent. After all… I didn't have any "You… don't know?"

"I… I never had one."

"That's terrible." she said right before beaming with another smile "Then we need to give you one. How about… Starsha?"

"That's a nice name." Bloom admitted with a nice giggle "I think it suits you."

"Then Starsha it is!" Alessa moved to my wings and immediately began cleaning them. Feather by feather, they both were cleaning them from dust and blood. Since they were really big, each twice as long as I am high, it took some time for two of them to cover them in soap.

After they were done, queen said "There, now lie down in the water."

I did as she asked me to and lied backwards, into the warm waters. I will admit, it sting a little, but I already felt they were getting lighter as dragon knows how much dirt flowed away in flow of this warm water.

"Woooow." I heard from princess Alessa. That was when I realized how I must've looked. I lied down, my hands and wings spread, all but my face under water. My legs were crossed, so I looked like crossed Jesus with wings. I looked right to see my wing and was amazed to see all the dust, dirt and filth being washed away together with the soap, leaving only bright white of my feathers. It's been so long since I saw them like this.

I noticed one of my feathers detached and was floating on water surface, slowly being carried by current. Alessa grabbed it and held it before her "So pretty."

"Told you we'd make them beautiful again." Queen kneeled down beside me "What feathers are missing will grow back and they will be as good as new." She was touching my left wing, as if caressing it.

"Can I keep it?" Alessa asked, holding the feather. I nodded. They both just helped me, cleaned me and reminded me just how pretty my wings once were "Yay! Mom, do you think I can put it on my hat?" She held it on her head, pretending there is a hat.

"I think it'd look lovely." Queen giggled.

"What now?" I asked, catching their attention "Thank you for cleaning me, for helping me… but what is going to happen now?"

"You'll stay with us, dah." Alessa said kneeling next to me again "Come on, we'll have so much fun."

"But…" I was about to object, that I am only a lowly peasant without any penny. How can I stay with royal family?

"No buts…" Queen gave me such a warm smile I couldn't resist but stay in awe "You can stay here as our guest. I think you two will be great friends."

"Yay!" Alessa cheered, grabbed my hand, pulled me up and wanted to drag me out of there "Come on, I will show you my…"

"Alessa." Queen interrupted her "We need to finish bathing first."

"Oh, silly me." she said, jumping back into the water.

I must admit… it felt really nice. These two were really nice to me, helping me. Staying here and being a good guest and friend… was the least I could do.

Later, when we left the bath, we were drying ourselves. However, as you can imagine, drying wings really isn't easy. Feathers like to suck and keep water, so they were really heavy. Queen and Alessa helped me to get there, sit down on bench and while I was drying my hair and rest of my body, queen stood behind me and used her fire magic to dry my wings. It wasn't actual fire, but warmth that made water evaporate.

"How did you dry them before?" Alessa asked, seeing that I really needed help with this.

"It wasn't easy." I said "When they got soaked, I had to lie down on some field and let sun dry them."

"How long did it take?" Queen asked curiously.

"Few hours." I moved my wings a little, feeling that they were dry and for the first time… fluffy. They were clean and although missing feathers on several places were kinda destroying their otherwise pretty look, it was only a matter of time before they grow back and I will be able to fly.

"Wow… so long?" she exclaimed "You could warm them by the fire."

"Alessa, honey… feathers burn very easily." Queen said, stepping aside "There, feeling better?"

I nodded, giving her a nice sincere smile "Great. Then let's dress up and go get something to eat."

Now… here came the hard part. Getting dressed was a chore for someone like me. My wings were pretty big and sturdy, so getting clothes over them was a problem. However, there was a way. I made holes on my shirt, sort of cutting the back into three parts. I put it over the wings and then used a clipper at the bottom to get those parts together again.

Now this time, however… I got something special. Queen gave me a beautiful dress that was magical. As soon as I tried to measure it to my body, it split into thousands of tiny threads. Silver dress enveloped me and in an instant, restored its form with my wings comfortably sticking out through perfectly fitting holes. It was truly magnificent one-piece, silver, almost mirror-like. It reached down to my knees, had no sleeves and was really pleasant on touch. Perfect for my now red and burning skin.

I was in awe. Not just did they take care of my wounds and cured my fever, bathed me and cleaned my wings… they also gave me new beautiful clothes. Ones that was really easy to put on with my wings. I also got new fitting shoes. I really felt like princess herself. But what did I do to deserve this all? There must be something behind it all. Nobody is this kind just like that.


	2. Beginning II

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. Friend was right, it's really great motivation because it means someone reads it.  
So, I know my tenses are not consistent. Trust me I am reminded of that every time I speak to a friend on this site, but please, be patient with me. English is far from my 1****st**** language… like… not similar in any way at all. But thanks for pointing it out. I also hope to get better in English here. So… really, thanks. **

**Anyway, I hope you all have fun. ENJOY!**

It was like a dream. Just… too good to be true. Queen Bloom herself, the most powerful being and the universe offered her kindness to me. She and her daughter cleaned my scarred body, made my wings white again. I must admit, my skin burnt for a few more hours after the bath, my wings hurt as well.

Dirt and dust were embedded into my skin so deep and for so long it hurt when it got removed and floated away. Soap they used was infused with magic that pretty much left only my skin. I was red all over.

They also gave me a really pretty dress that not just pretty much put itself on me on its own, but it also fitted perfectly.

Just what was going on? Nothing is this perfect. I learned that the hard way.

But… either way… I cannot just suspect queen and princess. They genuinely seem concerned about me. And… even if they do have some ulterior motive, they treated me nice, saved me… why wouldn't I help them in return?

After the bath, we went to a sort of living room of the royal family. There was a nice big white sofa. Princess Alessa was pulling me by my hand "Come on, let's watch some movie!"

I didn't even have time to say anything. She just pulled me in and kept on pulling towards the sofa.

"Now, now Alessa, be gentle with our guest." Queen Bloom giggled "So, what movie would you like to see?"

"How about Snow White?" Alessa jumped into the sofa, pulling me with her. We both landed in a very soft sofa. Alessa then quickly sat and asked "Starsha, do you know Snow White?"

Honestly… I was just super confused, super disoriented and I had no idea what was going on anymore. I didn't even have time to process my thoughts and managed to only to shake my head. It was true, I didn't see… what was it? A Snow White?

"Really?" Alessa was super energetic and happy "It's a really nice movie. You'll love it."

"Alright, Alessa." Queen reached from behind Sofa to hold her by shoulders and calm her "Calm down. You're scaring her. Now sit down and I will make something good for dinner."

"OK." Alessa cheered. I could only giggle. Princess was really energetic and in retrospect, I'd say she was hyperactive. Either that or someone was giving her constant supply of sugar.

She looked at me and with the most sincere apologetic expression said "Sorry for scaring you."

I rose my hands in defense "It's alright. Really. I just…" I put my hands down. Honestly… I was happy. For the first time in my life, somebody cared. I didn't mind Alessa's nature, because ultimately… she was super friendly to me. I felt a tear run down my cheek "I'm sorry." I whipped the tear away with my hand "You're two are just so nice to me. I don't…"

"Well of course we are." Alessa quickly hugged me "Let's be friends, alright?"

At that moment, I just couldn't hold it. Tears began rushing down from my eyes. I sobbed and hugged her back "Yeah. Let's."

I have no idea why they are so nice, but as I said… I don't mind helping them with anything, even if I was only a tool in some great plot. After all… they are the only ones to even show some interest.

Little did I know that her highness, Bloom, was watching us, leaning against a wall with a gentle smile on her face.

After my little emotional burst, we sat down and soon enough, the queen came, carrying a plate of sandwiches "You girls comfortable?"

"Yup!" Alessa cheered. I just nodded with a smile.

"That's good." Queen put plate before us on a small table. She sat down next to me and said: "Computer, play Snow White from Walt Disney, Earth."

I jumped when a big holographic screen appeared before us. The movie began with nice singing of choir and white castle appearing on a blue background. This was the first movie I have ever seen.

Alessa reached for sandwiches and taking two of them, she handed one to me "Come on, eat up."

My belly growled like an angry dog. Of course, this made little princess laugh "Your tummy sure agrees."

I caught myself blushing as I reached for the sandwich "Thank you."

I took a bite and… I felt like my taste buds were melting. It was just a simple ham sandwich, an ordinary snack for normal people, but to me… it was a heavenly meal "Wow… it's so good."

"Glad you like it." Queen giggled.

"Mom's sandwiches are the best." Alessa took a bite of her own.

Afterward, we just sat and watched the movie. It was a really nice fairy tale, beautifully drawn, nice songs. It was about a princess that had to serve her stepmother. One day, the queen's magic mirror said the princess was prettier and stepmother ordered her death. But the hunter had mercy and let her run away. She ran into the forest and met 7 dwarves that took her in.

And… I have no idea how it went on.

Halfway through the movie, I leaned back into the sofa, my eyes became heavy. I felt Alessa do the same and… we fell asleep. Leaning against each other, comfortably sitting on a soft sofa, we embarked on a journey to the land of dreams.

Queen giggled when she saw us. She quickly reached into her pocket for the phone and took a picture. Two 5-years-old girls leaning against each other, sleeping. My wings spreading behind me, laying on the sofa.

With a sincere smile, she turned off the movie and with a bit of her magic, she lifted us without as feeling anything. In mid-air, carried by her magic, she took us into Alessa's chamber. A little twinkle with her fingers, bed prepared on its own and she carefully laid us on it. The bed was big more than enough for both of us. She had to lay me on my side so I wouldn't lie on my wings. I was used to that way.

She positioned me so my wings would be away from Alessa.

Then, she pulled a blanket over both of us "Sweet dreams girls." She leaned in to kiss Alessa's cheek and then moved to me. I… I'm kinda sad I didn't consciously feel it that time. It was the first time anyone has done that and I'm sure it was awesome because the queen said I had the most sincere and satisfied smile on my face.

Queen Bloom then left the room and we were left to sleep through the night. Warm bed, friend by my side, full tummy… I was truly in heaven.

I was always a pretty heavy sleeper. I never had dreams at all. I always went to sleep and woke up seconds later at the dawn. At least what felt like seconds. This time, however, I knew the night was long. I didn't remember any dreams, but I felt just how long it took.

When I woke up, I felt some tugging on my right wing. I felt it was folded over my body before me and then down to my legs. But I felt something more. Something solid was just under it and to make it better, something was holding it.

I opened my eyes to see Alessa's very satisfied smile. She was holding onto my right wing as I was facing her. She was covered by it. She was pretty much using my wing as a blanket. Although it was tethered as places, she didn't seem to mind. And honestly… neither was I.

But I tried to move it a bit only for her to subconsciously grab it tighter and curl under it "Hmm… so warm."

My wings were great for keeping heat. I myself used to use them as a provisional blanket during cold nights. That was when I noticed her blanket was kicked away, down to her feet. Not sure how it happened and how she ended up using my wing, but it was honestly really nice.

I closed my eyes again and waited. I was just enjoying a soft comfortable bed. And the warm presence of a friend.

I'm not sure how long I've been lying there like this, but I eventually felt the grip on my wing disappear. I opened my eyes again and saw Alessa was also awake. She was smiling at me "Hi, good morning."

"Good morning." I smiled back.

She giggled "Your wings are really warm and comfortable."

I laughed back "Glad you like them. You and queen are actually the first ones."

"Well, why wouldn't we like them?" She laughed again "They maybe are missing feathers now, but they are still cute." I blushed a little "Come on, let's get up. I bet mom made her famous pancakes."

We both jumped up from the bed. I began stretching. I must say it felt really good to be able to stretch not just my legs and arms, but also wings. I pulled them all the way up. They are really long… they were just towering above me.

"Wow." Alessa exclaimed when she saw me stretching them up. In bath, I could barely stretch them to sides due to just how heavy they were thanks to water. Let alone the fact the feathers were glued together by dirt and mud. I let skin in them heal over the night and now I can move them as freely as I want "Can you swing and fly with them?"

I shook my head "No. Too many feathers are missing."

"And once they grow back?" She seemed really excited "Can you fly then?"

"I guess…" I replied, uncertain. I haven't used them in such a long time… in fact… I know I used them, but I don't remember where and when it was "They are big, I should be able to fly."

"Girls?" a knock on the door interrupted our conversation. It was the queen.

"We're up mommy!" Alessa yelled out, pumping her head up.

The door opened to reveal her highness, as beautiful as ever "Glad to hear that." She looked at me "How are you feeling Starsha?"

"Better than ever." I gave her the most sincere smile I had.

"That's great." She smiled back "So Alessa, get dressed, OK? I'll help Starsha change."

"Sure. See ya later, Starsha!" And with that, she was off.

Queen walked up to me and went on her knee to be at my height. I couldn't help but ask "Your highness… may I ask what you want?"

"To help you change of course. I just said it." She was smiling. She pulled the center of the dress and just like before, it broke into thousands of silver threads, coming off my body, being pulled by the queen "Now hold still. It should come down real easy. Say, do you have some preference for clothes? I'm sure Stella will be delighted to make anything."

"No, I meant… what you expect from me? Why are you so nice to me?"

She stopped and looked into my eyes "Starsha… I don't expect any payment. Why would you think that?"

"Because…" I hung my head in sadness "Because nobody is that nice without reason."

There was brief silence. She sighed very heavily "Starsha… that is a really dark way to view life. However… sometimes… life doesn't have to be this way. I did not bring you into my home from the streets to gain anything." She reached for my cheek and gently made me look into her eyes. They were sincere, carrying tears under them "But because it's who I am. I help those in need. You are a child with a pure heart that suffered more than anyone should. You faced hardships on your own despite your very young age. Please, allow me to give you one thing that you never had… motherly love."

**I tested a program for grammar check. I would really appreciate if someone could say if it was better now than the last chapter. Thanks a lot, guys! See ya around!**


	3. Beginning III

**Hey everyone. So I noticed the program didn't really help much. It maybe helped with comas and a/the, but obvious mistakes such as a completely different word that makes no sense in sentence… that's out of its league.  
Well… not like I'm better. XD  
It's funny how when you write it all seems fine. When you read it back on PC, you find several mistakes and correct them, but only when you upload it for everyone to see you notice huge mistakes, misspellings, and the sort.**

**Anyway, thank you guys for the reviews. I am so glad you like the story and thanks for tips. I will be sure to read the stories of others as well.**

**ENJOY!**

"Mo… moth…" I was stuttering. I… I was shocked, to say the least. Did she just… say that she wants to be my mother? "But… I… I mean… you… it just doesn't make any sense." My head went into instant headache, trying to process what was going on. It just made no sense at all "Why would you… I'm nothing. Nobody. I…"

Before I realized it, she was hugging me very tightly "Stop, Starsha. Do not say you are nobody. That's the biggest lie I have heard in years. I know that on the streets, nothing is for free."

She held my shoulders and moved so our foreheads were touching, forcing me to look into her eyes. I have never seen this much sincerity, sadness and happiness at the same time "But right here and now, I am not offering you just a place to stay… I am offering you a home, loving family…"

What is this feeling? I feel like my heart is being crushed. Am I… sad? No, that's not it. I am confused. My mind cannot comprehend this. Am I happy? No, not that either. Just what is this feeling? It's squeezing my very soul, but… it's warm. I like this feeling and yet… I am scared.

I don't know how to react. I don't know what to do. My mind is screaming thousands of answers. All seem correct, yet none seem right.

I… a nobody from streets, who just has feathered wings on my back, am being adopted into the royal family. Queen seems sincere. I trust her, but… no, there's just no way someone would be this nice without something to gain… is there?

But… what could she possibly gain from adopting me? It means only bother with specialized clothing and care for my wings. There's a lot of cons, but I see no pros from their side.

"I…" I was touching my chest as I felt that tugging deep inside.

She gently grabbed my hand, holding it on my chest, right on top of my heart "I know…I understand. Your head and heart are in conflict. You grew in an environment where nothing is easy. Mind tells you that I cannot be this kind. But your heart is telling you I am sincere and I care for you. We all do. Don't worry, there's no need to rush it. Take your time, and once you're ready, I will be waiting."

"But… how do I know how I feel?" I asked as a tear was rolling down my cheek.

"Just listen to your heart." She kissed my cheek "You will know the answer soon enough. But whatever you choose, know that I will not throw you on the streets again."

With that, she snapped her fingers and I had a nice yellow-white dress on me. It also had nice perfectly fitting holes for my wings.

She stood up and extended her hand towards me "Now come on, the breakfast is ready."

I hesitate, but only for a second. I take her hand and we walk out of the chamber.  
"Hey!" Alessa ran from around the corner to meet us. She had a really pretty silver shirt and white trousers on her. A pretty peculiar choice for a princess, especially so lively one.

"Come now, honey." Bloom extended her other hand and Alessa quickly grabbed it. Bloom led us through castle halls towards the dining room. Alessa was humming a nice melody I didn't know though.

"Oh, that reminds me…" Bloom spoke up "Stella and Altair will come today."

"YAY!" Alessa jumped up, pumping her hand as well "This is gonna be so much fun." She then looked at me and knew I was lost as to who they were "Stella is auntie and Altair is cousin. He is super fun and super cool."

"He's a bit older than you two." Bloom smiled at me "But don't worry, he's a nice kid. He'll be very happy to meet you."

"Mommy, when is dad and big bro coming home?" Alessa asked.

"Day after tomorrow, honey." Bloom replied. I think they mean king and prince. I've never actually seen them in person, but king Sky is known as the best fighter in whole Magical Dimension. Are they on some mission or something?

"Aww." Alessa whined a bit "Not fair that they get to go on a trip but we don't."

I guess not.

"If we went as well, you wouldn't meet Starsha here."

"That's right!" Alessa looked at me with a smile and jumped again "Starsha is much better than some trip."

I didn't really do anything, but… I like her too. She's really friendly and kind.

We entered a nice cozy room with a table in the middle. I and Alessa sat down and soon enough, queen brought plates and a bowl of some dough. She put plates before me and Alessa.  
Then, she began twinkling her fingers as magical energy began flying around. It reached into the bowl, pieces of dough began floating in mid-air. They were just flying around, surrounded by magical energy. Then began rotating and formed flat discs. Energy intensified, a flame appeared around them and I watched as dough began changing color from bright white to slightly golden to a nice brown.

Sweet scent filled the room. Like leaves in the autumn wind, they floated down on our plates. Once we both had 5 or 6 on top of each other, a tiny portal opened up above them and a stream of brown thick liquid began flowing down on them. It smelled really good. Portal closed and instead, strawberries appeared from thin air. In spiral, they descended on our plates, making a ring around the pancakes.

"Wow." I couldn't say anything else. I was just… amazed. There was such a grace and beauty in every single movement. It was obvious queen was a true master of magic arts.

"Now for the final touch." Bloom snapped her fingers and another portal appeared. This time, dark, almost black liquid began flowing down in a very narrow stream. As it fell on top of pancakes, it began creating a picture. I soon recognized myself. It was my face, having a nice smile.

My new name 'Starsha' was written above it.

"I love this." Alessa cheered "One day, I wanna cook just like mom."

"One day, darling." Bloom smiled at her and turned to me. I was just slack-jawed in awe. It all looked so great and smelled so delicious. Wait… the other way, I mean…

**AN: Damn, I just made myself hungry. XD**

"Well… dig in, before it gets cold." Bloom gently patted my head to get me out of a trance.

"Oh… sure. Thank you very much." I said.

"No need to thank me." she sat down as well and began eating.

I took a bite and… by dragon, by god and whoever is out there… the best meal in my entire life just touched my taste buds.

Soft pancakes with nice sugary taste, delicious apple syrup, dark chocolate that perfectly balances the tastes.

But there was more. I noticed that when I took that bite, I felt warm sensation all over my body. There was just a bit of magical energy infused into the dough. It was healing magic, made to heal any wounds and lift the spirit. It was gentle magic from a gentle, caring person.

I felt tears running down my cheeks.

"Is something the matter, Starsha?" I felt a gentle touch of Bloom's hand on my left hand.

"No.. I…" I wiped my tears "I just never had something so good."

"Better get used to it then." Alessa cheered "Mom makes these every week."

Queen giggled at this remark "You bet. Take your time if you need. We're not rushing anywhere."

After this great breakfast, Alessa took me to gardens. They were really beautiful. All kinds of flowers were there in full bloom all around. Purple, red, blue, yellow, all kinds of colors were dancing in the mild summer breeze. The smell was truly out of this world.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Alessa asked. Surprisingly, she was rather calm as we sat on the edge of a fountain. I was a wee bit nervous about water being near my wings, but it was alright.

"It sure is." I said, looking around "I've never seen so many beautiful flowers."

"Mom brought them from a planet she grew up on." Alessa took a deep breath, obviously enjoying the smell of flowers carried by wind "She said these do not grow anywhere else in Magical Dimension."

I was constantly smiling. It was just so pleasant… so calm. Heck, even Alessa slowed down and enjoyed the moment. But I noticed something. In the back of the garden was a big tree. It was obviously old and very strong. Proud crown overlooking the entire garden. However… it seemed too old. It was obviously losing its strength. Bark was falling off, dry and ill. Leafs, yellow in the middle of summer. This tree would soon die and would have to cut down.

Alessa must've noticed I was watching the tree "Yeah… mom said that tree is really old. She said it will have to leave our garden soon."

"Hmm…" I felt kinda sorry for the tree. It seemed so out of strength, yet I felt like it wanted to grow some more.

"We used to play on that tree." We both turned to see a young boy walking up to us. He was slightly taller than us, certainly older. He could be maybe 10 years old. He had short brown hair, bright green eyes.

He was wearing a white T-shirt with blue stripes on it. His trousers were military green.

"Altair!" Alessa suddenly jumped up and ran up to him. She hugged him real tight.

"Hello, Alessa." He patted her head "Long time no see. You've grown a little again."

"No, I grew a lot!" She jumped, pumping her hand up.

He giggled at her and then looked at me "You must be Starsha."

I won't lie… I was anxious as hell. A new person, stranger… I was… embarrassed. I could just nod.

But of course, it wouldn't be Alessa if she didn't act impulsively again. She ran up to me and grabbed my hand "Come on!"

She pulled me towards him, much to his laughter "Come on Alessa, you cannot just pull someone like that."

I was avoiding direct eye contact. I just… I didn't like meeting new people. It never ended up well on the streets. I even subconsciously moved my wings to shield myself, pretty much making a cocoon around me.

Altair smiled. He understood too well "Come on, no need to be so shy." He reached for my head and patted me real gently. I looked at him and he diverted his eyes to my wings "Wow." He carefully touched them. Top side of his fingers gently ran across my left wing "Mom told me about you, but I didn't expect your wings to be so pretty and fluffy."

"Aren't they?!" Alessa cheered "They are also so warm." She quickly moved my wing aside and cuddled to me, getting covered with my right wing.

Altair laughed "I bet they are."

My cheeks were burning. I must've been blushing like crazy, but I was glad they liked my wings. And that Alessa found them so warm. I didn't mind her cuddling to me at all. Well… I was too young to understand it any other way than just her being friendly and getting warm under my wings.

And after all… we could become sisters real soon. Queen has already offered me that much… I was just reluctant to accept it.

But soon, very soon, it will come down to it.

**Hey guys. I know this took a while. I was on a trip with my big brother. I honestly had some great ideas there and he also had some suggestions. He actually knows a lot about all kinds of religions. Funny how he's the greatest atheist I've ever seen. So… I asked him some things about angels and from his stories I got great inspiration.**

**Well anyway… see ya next time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. Beginning IV

**Hey guys. Sorry, this one is a little shorter. I have ideas for the next ones and… they just wouldn't fit here. But don't worry. The next one is already on the way and will be delivered shortly.  
Also sorry this chapter took so long, but I needed to think through the story and characters. God, I prepared so many of them… I had to make myself extra notes just to keep track. XD  
I should have everything ready, at least for now. So now I will focus on putting it all together into a story.**

**Have fun!**

Can this truly be real? I… nobody… can I truly become a princess of this kingdom?

But more than that… can I truly accept Queen Bloom as my mother? Can my heart accept that?  
No… that's not the right question. I already know my heart can. She has been nothing but kind to me. The true question is… can my mind accept the truth and see that kindness.

Minutes after our introduction, I was sitting on the edge of the fountain again. Three of us were just chatting. Altair was 8, almost 9, was going to school and was being trained in magical arts as well as sword arts. His expertise was a longsword and he wielded light magic, just like his mom, Queen Stella of Solaria.

He also has a little brother Sirius, 6 years old. He couldn't come because of some fever.

Right now, Altair was telling us a story from school "… and when she opened the case, the paint exploded right into her face."

We all laughed really hard. It was about a bully girl and how he and a few more kids prepared a prank to take down her ego. They planted a small firecracker with magical paint into a case of her violin. When she opened it to show herself before the entire classroom, firecracker exploded and threw paint into her face.

"And what did she look like then?" Alessa asked through her laughs.

"Her skin turned pink, her eyes got real big and horn grew from her forehead. She looked just like a pony from that cartoon from Earth." He replied.

We all were laughing, although in my case… I was pretty much just giggling. I had my eyes closed from the laughter, smile from ear to ear and just kept on giggling.

"Yeah." He continued "By Dragon did she throw a tantrum. But enough about me."

He looked at me "Starsha, why don't you say something about yourself?"

"There's not much to say." I sighed, still chuckling a little,

"So why don't you say how you got here?" he asked.

"Mom brought her home on a very lightly night." Alessa jumped in "It was raining and it was loud outside."

"Thunderstorm… wow." He said, "Lucky aunt Bloom took you in."

I looked down a little. I felt kinda out of place "Yeah. But… I don't get why."

"Why what?" he asked. Both were looking at me carrying curious, concerned and confused.

"I don't know why she took me in."

There was brief silence. I heard shuffling and before I knew it, Alessa placed her hand on mine "So we could be sisters."

Kinda blunt… but then again she wasn't that type of person who would think before acting.

Altair chuckled "Aunt Bloom is the nicest person in the universe. Let me ask you. Do you like it here?" I nodded "Do you like Alessa?" I nodded "Do you like Bloom?" again… I nodded.  
"Do you wish to return to the streets?" I shook my head "Then what's the problem? You have been given chance others cannot even dream of. Are you going to deny yourself happiness just because it comes from an unexpected place?"

I was looking down, my head rushing through many thoughts. But then… out of the blue, Alessa held my hand with both her hands and raised it up. I looked her way… and saw only a smile, sincere, happy smile. She looked into my eyes and said "Starsha… let's be sisters, OK?"

That moment… something deep inside of me broke. It was like… I cannot really describe it. Imagine yourself in a giant dark room. In the distance, you see the area covered in light and people in it. You scream, kick and run, but no matter how loud you are, how fast and long you run… you never come an inch closer and nobody sees you. But then… a path of light opens before you, you feel something pulling you forward, to others. Those people suddenly do not just stand there… they are waiting for you. You run… and they are closer. You run… and before you know it… you are in their embrace, swimming in light just as they are.

I felt tears rushing from my eyes. I wasn't sad… I was happy. Yes… that's the feeling I felt earlier… happiness, love. It was warm deep inside my heart. I smiled and with a single word… all darkness from my mind was pushed away "Yes."

And so… it happened. It's truly an indescribable feeling… to be welcomed somewhere after your entire life… you were rejected.

Alessa moved closer to hug me tight. I hugged her back, shedding tears of joy.

After a few seconds, Altair stepped before me and crouched down to be at my height. With a smile and pat on the head, he said "Then let me be the first to welcome you to our big happy family. If you will ever need anything, you can count on me."

He stood up and pointed proudly at his chest, his heart. Alessa was right… he was a really cool guy. Caring, protective and friendly.

"You can count on all of us." We all turned to see Queen Stella in her stylish white and yellow gown and Bloom walking towards us. Stella was waving "Hey Alessa, long time no see."

"Hi auntie." She gave her a nice smile, but… aside from that, she did not move. I expected her to rush to hug Stella, but… she just sat there, holding my hand.

"And you must be Starsha." Stella crouched down before me "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too your highness." I bowed my head.

"Oh so well mannered." She patted my head "You're a sweetie, but we do not do such titles in our big family. Just call me auntie."

"Alright… auntie." I gave her a nice happy, although shy smile. She was so nice. She was just radiating with a gentle warm aura.

"Aww." She hugged me "You're such a cutie. But…" she grabbed my shoulders and looked into my eyes, "I think there's someone else you should talk to." She stepped aside, allowing me to see Bloom right behind her.

Bloom… she was smiling… so gently, so nicely. It was no ordinary smile… this was a smile of a happy mother. One that sees her daughter right before her and awaits that single sentence… that single word.

Doubts entered my mind. But… for only a second. I guess… that's why Alessa was still holding my hand. She was that pillar, that unmoving support I needed to finally break through.

I saw myself in darkness. I was trying to swim in it and above me was icy barrier that I needed to break through. I was too weak… too doubtful. My past… my mind was pulling me down. Dark arms reaching for me from deaths. But… there was something. I saw an outline of Bloom on the other side of ice… but I couldn't swim up to her.

But then… the ice broke and through it came two pairs of hands. Through holes in it came Alessa and Altair. They grabbed me by my hands and began pulling up… up to the icy barrier. Finally, I swung my wings and with a mighty punch… I broke through that barrier.

"Hi… mommy." With a smile… that was all that was needed.

Bloom went down on her knees, took my hand and pulled me into a gentle hug "Welcome home… Starsha."

I felt as Alessa joined in on our hug "It's great to have a sister."

I am not sure how long we were there… but I have loved every second of it. For the first time… I actually had a family. Someone who loved me… someone who helped my break that ice wall surrounding my heart.

Maybe… I can finally accept there is light in the universe.

However… light does not come without dark. Just as I was finally starting to accept the feelings of others for me… something else was approaching.

A sinister force beyond all imagination. Something out of old, now forgotten ages.

In shadows, it lurked, dark cape, hidden in black mist. Only red eyes shined through. A devilish voice spoke and all life around trembled.

"Did you find her?"

"No, my lord. Her light seems to have gotten even brighter. We cannot see her clearly."

The growling of wild dogs sounded through the empty halls. Shadows were moving in the mist.  
"Her light is supposed to be extinguished. How is that possible?"

"I don't know my lord. Something good must've happened to her. Something… that reignited her hope."

A loud sound of a hand hitting something hard echoed "Who dares defy me!?"

"Sir… I'm afraid it has something to do with Dragon Flame. It gains power in her light."

"Dragon Flame?! Some fairy dares to defy me, the lord of Darkness!? They will pay! Nobody shall stand between me and my prey."

"Sir… please restrain yourself."

"You… you dare as well?!"

"No, sir. But please, you know we cannot reach her with her radiance."

"Yes." A sigh could be heard "We must be patient. We have waited for so long. Now we finally have a chance. We must not haste it. Send a minion. Let's see just how formidable they are. Let us enjoy the hunt."

**Who are these dark mysterious people?  
Will Sky and his son accept Starsha into the family as well?  
Can Starsha's heart truly be healed?**

**Stay tuned to find out more. XD**


	5. Beginning V

**Answer to guest: Sorry, but… bro doesn't write fanfics. I'm sorry if you got the impression from something I said. Bro just knows a lot of things about all kinds of mythologies, so he helps me with the angel stuff. I did say my friend was on this site, but… he forbid me from saying his name. I'm pretty sure I would screw it up, so I will just quote him "I don't want to gain support from your work and you shouldn't either." And honestly… I agree. It wouldn't sit well with me.**

And so it came to be. I have accepted my fate not as nobody from the streets, but as a royal princess of Eraklyon realm. At least… that's what I thought. The truth was slightly different. I accepted being a daughter of Queen Bloom, sister of princess Alessa, niece of Stella and Winx Club, cousin of all their children. I had yet to even taste what royalty really means.  
Of course, all children and even adults think it's a good life full of luxury. But ultimately, that luxury is earned with blood and sweat.

But that didn't matter to me at the moment.

There was a big field full of flowers just behind palace walls. We all sat there on a big blanket, chatting. Well… we started that way, but Alessa and Altair ran off and were playing tag. I joined for a minute, but running around with huge feathery wings that still sting a lot when moving isn't really pleasant. Once they heal and feather grow back, I can use slight movements to lift the weight a little, fly even, but until then… I am bound to ground.

I didn't really mind. After all… we'll have a lot of time to play. I was just sitting there with Auntie Stella and Queen Bl… I mean… mom. This will take some getting used to.

There was a basket of sandwiches, so I had some snack.

My wings were spread behind me, lying on soft grass, catching the warm summer sun.

"You know…" Stella chuckled turning her sight from me to Bloom "When you said she had real feathery wings I thought of something like Professor Avalon. The magical ones."

"Nope. Starsha's wings are as real as her hands and legs." Bloom patted me on the head "She's like a real angel, isn't she?"

"Angel?" I looked at her with curiosity.

"On Earth, where I grew up, some people believe angels were messengers from God." She looked at my wings "They had feathered wings, white as snow and a ring of light above their heads, a halo. It is said they were all very beautiful. Just like you."

I blushed a little. So I looked like some mythological creature? That's kinda cool.

"By the way, Bloom. Not like I don't trust your doctors, but I think you should let Tecna scan her." Auntie suggested.

Bloom sighed and replied "Yeah, I think so too. If nothing else, she can maybe help her feathers grow back faster."

"Is something wrong with me?" I asked, switching between them.

"Oh no, of course not." Stella quickly rose her hands in defense "You just seem really pale. We need to be sure your body isn't lacking anything or if some nasty bacteria aren't misbehaving."

"Bac… teria?" I tilted my head. Back then, I didn't know what it is.

"Oh, right." Bloom sighed "Do you know what germs are?"

I nodded "They are the bad things that are on you if you do not wash."

"Well… close enough, I guess." Bloom chuckled "They sometimes go into your body and make you feel really bad."

"Am I sick?" I asked.

"I don't think so, but we'll invite Aunt Tecna to have a look, just in case." Bloom petted my head again, sliding her hand to rub my cheek. Honestly… her hands were so warm, soft and smooth. How does she do that?

"Oh, that reminds me." Stella quickly changed the subject. She began digging in her small purse. Now that I got a better look… I realized her purse was way deeper than it should possibly be. It seemed small and shallow, but she just dove her hand in it and it didn't even bulge.

She took out pink pieces of paper and handed them to Bloom "Musa wanted me to give you these."

"Concert tickets." Bloom laughed. I saw 5 of them in her hands "Here on Eraklyon. That's awesome. How is she anyway?"

"Busy with the tour." Stella shrugged "Not to mention twins aren't exactly easy to handle either."

"I bet. They are just a wee bit less energetic than Alessa." They both laughed, but I didn't listen anymore.

I was just enjoying a tasty sandwich, warm sun on my wings and gentle wind dancing among my silver hair.

I even closed my eyes to enjoy the moment. A simple melody came to my mind as I began humming. It was just a simple folk song I heard from the inn in town. It was about an old king and how he defeated evil. I didn't care much for the lyrics. I loved the melody though.

But… I forgot what effects my songs.

I heard birds slowly, one by one, beginning to tweet in the same rhythm. Then even melody. The wind seemed calmer, as if allowing my voice, silent as it was, to spread as far as possible, undisturbed.

I felt grass beneath my wings growing faster, making a soft cushion for my wings. As if trying to lift them so they wouldn't be dirtied by soil.

At the time, I didn't realize I was actually using some magic or innate ability. It was just something that was happening when I was singing.

I was too young to realize the effects.

Nobody seemed to notice a sudden change in nature, or at least nobody connected it with my humming.

Stella and Bloom just kept on chatting. I heard Alessa and Altair playing in the background. I kinda wanted to play with them, but I knew I cannot… not yet at least.

**Later that day.**

It was already dark. I, Alessa and Altair were in our room, playing some board games. It was a tight match between those two, but who knows… I might make a comeback yet.

But… I had different idea. I just needed an excuse to leave.

"And there… that's the last of your soldiers." Alessa just beat me.

"You're good." I sighed "It's my loss."

"Don't worry. You'll get her back for this sooner or later." Altair said "On my honor as knight. I shall avenge you."

"Then you'll have to do better than that." Alessa placed another soldier on the field. Honestly even I could say she was going to pummel him in the dirt.

But I had a different idea on mind. I needed to get out and now I had a perfect excuse and they were distracted. I stood up "Ok, you have fun. I need to go to bathroom."

"Sure." Alessa said, "I bet the game will be done by the time you get back."

"Don't be so sure." Altair added new soldier on the field.

I giggled and headed out of the room. There was one thing I wanted to do. They accepted me. They gave me a new life… it's time to pay back, at least a little.

I headed to gate into gardens. On my way, I saw doors into Bloom's room were slightly open. I couldn't help it and… I peeked inside. I saw Stella, brushing Bloom's hair "It's been some time since I've seen you like this."

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked.

"So happy." Stella chuckled.

Bloom smiled and replied "I guess… I am just happy she accepted me."

"She's an exceptional child. I'm honestly glad kids get along together so well."

"Yeah, no doubt. I just hope Erendor and Sky will be fine with her as well."

"Didn't you already talk to Sky about adopting her?"

"Of course I did. I just… He has yet to meet her. And Erendor too. He's a nice kid, but… I just hope he can accept his new little sister."

"Don't worry. Everything will be just fine. If not… well, sometimes siblings are supposed to have a little bit of a rivalry. Remember Flora's kids?"

"Yeah." Bloom laughed "They were fighting all the time. How did Flora even manage to take care of them?"

"Beats me. You'll need to ask her on that one. Speaking of which, thought about taking both girls to Flora?"

"You mean to check their magic?"

"Yup. Something's just telling me little Starsha packs quite a lot of magical energy. Call it a woman instinct."

"Yeah, I felt it too. And Alessa isn't exactly magicless either. I guess you're right. I should take them to Flora."

"Maybe you can call Tecna too and have Starsha checked on both at once. But you better call me too. I want to see the magic of my 2 little nieces being revealed."

I was smiling as I was listening, but then, decided to move out again. I sneaked past the door and rushed down the stairs to gateway into gardens. There were guards "My lady." They immediately noticed me "May we help you?"

"Ah… I…" I was stuttering. I was kinda worried what these guards would say "I… I'd like to go to the garden."

"Oh… no problem, miss." They stepped aside and opened the door "My lady, may I be your guard?"

I nodded and as we stepped outside, one of the guards followed me. I didn't mind honestly. I was too young to think too far ahead. At least I had someone with me in this dark night. I headed to the old, dying tree. Altair and Alessa said they used to play among its branches with other children of Winx Club.

I guess… for taking me in… I can return at least something.

I reached to my back and grabbed hold of one of my feathers. With a swift movement, I pulled one of the short ones out. It hurt, but not more than when you pull out a hair or two.

"What are you doing, my lady?" Guard asked, obviously unsure if he should stop me.

I looked at my left palm and with a really swift movement, using the feather, I pierced the skin on my index finger.

"Lady." Guard quickly kneeled next to me. He took out a handkerchief and tried to tend to the wound, but… I stopped him.

"No…" I grabbed hold of his hand with my other hand and looked into his eyes "It's alright. Let me do this."

I am not sure why he listened. I don't think he himself knows, but he let go of me. I turned back towards the tree. A single drop of blood appeared on top of my finger. I approached the tree and gently touched its bark with wounded hand.

That moment… everything went silent. The wind stopped blowing, birds stopped signing, and crickets went quiet. I heard cracking of wood and then… something amazing happened.

From the spot where my blood touched the tree, slight light emitted. It was dim, but it was there. Then slowly, like an elderly person gently grasping a child's hand, few bright green sprouts grew around my hand. It was as of it was thanking me.

I heard wood cracking. First, it was slow and quiet, but began speeding up and was louder and louder. I saw the bark cracking. I watched as its branches were bending and struggling against something. Like a snake that is trying to shed its skin.

It all came crushing down at once. Pale, grey bark began falling off. A rain of wood, flying in all directions. The tree was throwing it away. Beneath it… bright brown wood was waiting to come to light. Leaves appeared. Crown, mere seconds ago empty and hollow now stood proud and full of leaves. New bark was as healthy as it gets.

Tree once again stood strong and was ready to stand there for another century or two.

I felt… serene, happy… grateful. The tree was thanking me for giving it another chance in living. But I also felt something more. Danger. There was danger… approaching fast.

A single thought appeared in my mind 'You saved me, I save you.'

The wind was picking up. Leaves of the tree began shining with bright blue light. The light was getting stronger until finally… it all exploded.

With a powerful gust of wind, energy in those leaves was released. A wave of magical energy flew in all directions.

And there it was. Shadow hiding in the night, I saw only the outline of some kind of monster… too dark to make out precise shape. I just… knew it was there, but… it was no match for mighty wave tree has released.

As the wave hit the monster, it screamed out in pain and then… nothing. It was gone.

"What was that?!" Guard drew his sword and ran between me and the sound.

"What's going on?!" more guards rushed out to us, followed by Bloom and Stella "Starsha. What are you doing here?"

Bloom quickly ran up to me.

"I… there was something there." I said, still holding my hand on the tree "But… it drove it away." I looked at now proudly standing tree.

"The tree." Stella said, finally realizing the change "Starsha… did you…"

I nodded "I… I wanted to repay you somehow. So I thought… maybe if I make this tree grow again…"

"Your majesty." The guard that was with me bowed down before her "Lady Starsha has wounded her hand to save the tree."

"What?" She quickly looked at my hand, held by few sprouts. She kneeled next to me, grabbed my hand and pulled it away from tree, looking at my palm. Truly, there was still a small cut made by my feather "Starsha… you did this to yourself?"

I nodded "To save the tree."

She held my hand in hers. I felt warm magic flowing from her into me. She was healing me "Stupid girl. It's bad to hurt yourself like that."

"You mean… your blood healed the tree?" Stella asked.

I nodded at her.

"Do not ever hurt yourself like that, you hear me?" Bloom said, finally stopping healing my hand. When she finally revealed my palm, it was all healed up "You need to tell me if you want to use this power, you hear me?" She looked into my eyes.

I couldn't believe it. They were filled with concern. She didn't even care that tree was healed. All she cared about was that I had to shed drop of my blood.

I smiled and nodded "Alright."

"Starsha!" Altair and Alessa ran out of palace. They hurried to me. Alessa then noticed the tree "How did you… that tree."

"Starsha used drop of her blood to heal it. You should better thank her." Stella said with a smile.

"You mean…" Altair looked at me "You blood can heal things?"

"That's so awesome!" Alessa jumped around my neck, hugging me tightly "You're the best, Starsha! Thank you!"

"Nothing short of miracle." Altair patted my head "But please tell us when you want to use your blood. We're family after all."

I could only nod. Yes… a family. They were happy for what I've done, but… not that I didn't tell anyone and shed my blood. Even if it was just a drop.

I was happy as well. It meant they really cared. Not just about results, but about me. But… what was that shadow? Was it a monster? No… whatever it was, it was there the entire time, but it did not attack and nobody noticed it. It wasn't there to attack… but to watch.

**Well. I hope you guys are enjoying it thus far. I sure am.  
Also, I know I kinda do not move at all with the chapters, or more specifically, not too fast, but I kinda like it. I think it's better to have a longer, more deeply created story, than fast and short action. What do you think, guys?**


	6. Bonding I

**Hey guys! Sorry this one took so long. I was working on a Christmas Special, but… I didn't get to finish it. Sorry. You know how much rush and work there is around Christmas, right?**

**So anyway. With Christmas and New Year behind us, I hope and believe you all had wonderful times whether you celebrate Christmas or not.  
Anyway, here's new chapter. So ENJOY!**

**PS: Reply for Guest: Nope, we're just friends. Also, I did use word 'he' to describe him and when you check my nickname, you can guess we're both guys. Not that I have anything against gay people. I'm cool with them as long as they do not try anything on me. So, yeah, we're just friends. Also, if you are going to write questions like that, how about making an account and PM me?**

"So… the minion was destroyed." Demonic voice echoed through metal halls "Anyone wants to explain themselves?"

Seven men in dark armor were kneeling, trembling in fear before their master before them. One of them finally spoke "Master… minion was mine. I take full…" He didn't even get to say anything more before gush of wind threw him to the far side of room, smashing him against wall.

"I don't want excuses. I want an explanation as to how a single little girl manages to single handedly annihilate a demonic minion."

"Sir…" another knight stood up, bet did not dare to look up and meet his master's sight "She willingly gave drop of her blood to some tree. It was that tree that destroyed your majesty's servant."

"Hmm… you say she shed her blood willingly. That is not something her kind does."

"My lord." Man that was by master's side all the while saluted "May I ask what is so special about it?"

"Ha ha ha. You will find out soon enough. She will bleed for us after all. Soon. She will be ours. They can no longer stop us."

**Meanwhile on Domino**

I was standing in my and Alessa's chamber. There was a big mirror reaching from ground to roof… now that I say it out loud, that's a huge mirror. The chambers in this palace were pretty high.

Anyway… I was checking my wings. I could see new feathers slowly growing on missing places. For now it was just tiny balls of fur on my naked skin, but it was there. Soon enough, these balls will start getting shape of feathers and grow to fill the gaps.

I was wandering if there was maybe faster way to make them grow. Maybe some magic? But what magic would allow feathers on wings to grow faster? There was nothing to heal. Maybe… something that makes hair grow.

One way or another, my wings will take weeks to recover, maybe even months.

I suited up, or more like I picked a suit Aunt Stella left for me. It was pretty golden dress with white edges. It was typical summer dress with knee-long skirt. It also included matching shoes. Of course, since I couldn't just dress up in it, it was magical. I measured it up to my body, it broke into thousands of threads, wrapped around me and formed again. Out of curiosity, I also tried putting it backwards, but it always set up right as it should, with holes on back perfectly fitting my wings.

Today was a special day. One I was looking forward to, but also was afraid of. Erendor, my new step brother and Sky, my new father, would come today. I wanted to look pretty for them. I wanted them to accept me. I wanted… to accept them.

It's too bad my wings are pretty ugly right now. Feathers are slowly growing back and skin beneath them is now covered, in a layer of white fur, future feathers.

"Starsha?" knock on door cut my train of thoughts. Door then opened to reveal Bloom… I mean Mom… I mean… I will have to figure that one out later "Are you ready?"

I nodded "Yeah." Although I was really nervous "Do you… think they will like me?"

"Not a doubt in my mind." She giggled "Come on, let's go to the gate." She extended her hand to me.

I quickly grabbed it and we walked out of the room. Although… after few steps, the moment door shut behind us, I was stopped dead in my tracks. Sharp pain ran through my entire body. I lost balance and was pulled back, while my legs kept the momentum forward. I fell down on my butt "Ouch!"

"Oh my…" Bloom quickly realized what happened and moved back to open the door.

My wings, or more precisely feather on their ends got slammed in door.

Moment door opened, I moved my wings out of there. I wrapped them around me and held the still hurting spots. I was sitting on floor, holding place where feathers grew. It hurt like hell.

I would compare it to pulling your hair out. A handful at once, I mean.

"Are you alright?" Bloom kneeled next to me.

"Ou, ou, ou." I whined a little. Pain was going away, but I thought I was going to feel it for a while.

"I'm sorry. I didn't notice your wings were still in door."

"No, it's my fault." I said, releasing and folding them behind me "I shouldn't have dragged them behind."

"I guess we both need to be more careful." She smiled and let some of her healing magic flow into my wings.

"Mom? What happened?" Alessa peeked from around the corner. I was really surprised when I saw her outfit. She was wearing beautiful pink gown with pearls all around. It kinda reminded ocean waves. But what surprised me was a tiara on her head, coming over her forehead… and a big snow white feather seated in tiny golden spiral above her right ear. Remember that single feather that floated to her in bath… that was the feather.

"We accidentally closed door on Starsha's wings." Bloom helped me back on my feet.

"Oh, are you alright?" She ran up to me.

"Yeah." I smiled at her and looked up at the feather "Is that…?"

"Oh, this?" She touched the feather "It's the feather from bath, remember? What do you think?"

"It's cute." I replied. It really did look good on her. Although it felt kinda awkward… seeing how it was part of my body, but still, I didn't mind much. After all, it was one I already lost and new one is about to grow back.

"I agree." Bloom giggled "I think it looks lovely."

We all made our way downstairs, to main gate. Bloom was holding our hands as we walked outside of palace and towards a big courtyard. We came there just when a bright red spaceship was landing there.

I was nervous as hell. I was about to be introduced to very important people. Both socially and in my life from now on. If I am to be Bloom's daughter, I have to be Sky's as well. And of course Erendor's sister.

I must've tightened my grip on Bloom's hand. She looked at me and smiled "It's gonna be alright. Don't worry."

I nodded and took a deep breath.

When ship landed and door opened, my heart was racing. I was so nervous I didn't even know my own name. Although to be fair, I had it just for few days.

Two figures stepped outside. King Sky was tall, muscular, but thin guy. He was really handsome. Blonde hair, baby blue eyes, with stature that earned respect just by being in sight. He also had a beautiful thin sword by his hip.

Next to him stood Erendor, young boy, about the same age as Altair. He was thin, blonde hair… pretty much just like his father, but his eyes were brown. He also had a short sword by his hip.

"Welcome home honey." Bloom stepped closer.

"Daddy!" Alessa rushed in to hug her father.

"Oh I so missed you girls!" Sky hugged his daughter and took her up into his arms before giving a kiss to his wife "It's good to be back."

"Hi mom." Erendor said.

Bloom lowered herself to hug her son "Welcome home, Erendor. Had fun?"

"I sure did." He smiled and hugged her back "Too bad you couldn't come. Aunt Aisha says hi."

Bloom giggled and finally, turned towards me. I stayed behind, blushing and kinda… not feeling right to join the family. Sky was smiling as he put Alessa down and walked up me. I didn't move. He took a knee before me so we would be same height "You must be Starsha."

I nodded "It…" I wasn't sure how to address him. My mind went through thousands of variations that second, but I decided to go with social one "It's nice to meet you, your highness."

Sky chuckled a little "Come now." He put a hand on my cheek "You are very well mannered, but we usually don't call each other by titles in this family."

I looked into his eyes and saw the same passions Bloom had. I guess… he accepted me long before he even saw me.

I smiled and nodded "Dad."

"You're so cute." He retreated his hand and dug for something in his pocket. He took out a beautiful necklace. A stone, shining in all colors of rainbow, reflecting light like I've never seen before "This stone is Alachyte. It is said to be pure light taken form. In old times they were used in lighthouses, leading lost sailors home." He reached behind me, putting it around my neck "So it may always help you find a way back here… home."

I blushed and could only utter "Thank you."

"Welcome to our family, Starsha." He patted me on head and stood up. Stepping aside, still laying a hand on my shoulder, Erendor approached.

"Hi, name's Erendor. But I guess you can call me bro." He extended his hand for me to shake. He was much more composed than his sister, I'll tell you that much. Well mannered, kind looking. Although even then I had a hint of intuition that if I were to anger him… he wouldn't be too nice.

Glad I was right in that regard.

"Hi." I took his hand he shook it "I'm… I'm Starsha."

"Nice to meet you, sis." He seemed really accepting. Or maybe he was just playing it. We didn't even know each other. But… it's true that we are now brother and sister.

"Kids, how about you go play. I need to talk with mommy about adult stuff." Sky said, slowly turning his sight towards Bloom.

"Alright." Erendor said "How about we go to town?"

"Yeah, let's get some of those sweet rolls from bakery!" Alessa pumped her hands all excited.

"Sounds good. How about you, Starsha?" Erendor looked at me. Of course I was uncertain. I've never had a sweet roll.

"I… sure." I nodded. It must be good. I mean… Alessa seems happy to get some.

"Alright." Sky reached into his pocket and took out a wallet. He handed Erendor some paper… I guess money. Honestly… I've never bought anything. I either had to rely on kindness of everyone or… if things got though… take food to survive.

Well… I guess the fact is I still rely on kindness of others. In this case… Sky and Bloom, aka dad and mom.

"But you should change first." Bloom snapped her fingers. Magical dust floated towards us and moment it touched our clothes, they shone bright red, as if burning. Then light disappeared and we all had different clothing. Erendor had white silk shirt, blue trousers and black belt over them.

Alessa's and my dresses changed into cute sleeve-less one pieces long down to our knees. Mine was silver, while hers was cute baby blue. Both were sparkling in the summer sun.

"Wow…" I exhaled. So… she could change clothes with magic? That's so cool. Also mine were revealing my back, giving wings more than enough space.

"Now don't forget to have fun." Mom said as we headed towards the main gate.

Even before we left the palace walls I noticed someone was following us. Although it was more like a feeling, I sometimes caught glimpse of blue cape whenever I turned around. But I figured it was one of the guards following us in secret, probably to allow three of us to have our own fun.

I mean… there's no way they could just let royal children unguarded.

"So, Starsha." Erendor started "I heard from mom you came from these streets." I must say I didn't like where this was going. I feared he despised me because I was no noble. Which means I felt real silly when he continued "Any tips on good snacks?"

"Hmm…" I looked down as I thought hard "There is this grandpa who has a meat shop. The ham is great."

"He was giving you ham?" He asked.

I nodded "What he couldn't sell he left for me. It was always good."

"Let's go there!" Alessa cheered "Where is it?"

"There." I pointed at a wide street to our right.

"It's on our way to the bakery too." Erendor chuckled "Let's go then."

"Yay!" Alessa cheered again.

As we walked down the street, I started noticing things. Some people were looking at me… a lot of them actually. My wings were catching a lot of attention. Others were observing three of us, recognizing Alessa and Erendor as royal prince and princess.

Mom said they'd let everyone know I am not princess too in a big announcement, but waited for Sky to return. That reminds me "Oh.. um… Erendor?"

"Just call me bro, OK?" he patted me on head. I must say it felt rather nice. He was kinda cool "What is it?"

"Um… Bro… I was wandering where you were."

He chuckled at me "My, you're so cute." He's not one to filter his speech either, is he?  
"Dad had some state leader stuff he needed to settle. I came with because I need to observe such talks and learn how to be good leader."

"Big bro will one day be the king of this kingdom." Alessa added.

"Precisely." He chuckled again "Plus it was opportunity to meet up with cousins and have some fun."

"Not fair." Alessa punched his shoulder "Having all the fun while I am stuck home."

"Careful. If you were with us, you wouldn't have fun with Starsha." He pointed out.

"Hmm…" she thought for a bit and second later I had her around my neck as we still walked "That's true. Starsha is the best sister ever."

People all around us were going 'aww', seeing this scene. I guess they thought we were cute.

Alessa then let go of me and touched the feather in her tiara "She even gave me this feather."

"Oh?" Erendor exclaimed "So it's one of your feathers?"

I was blushing, I felt my cheeks burning as I nodded "Yeah."

"I've been wandering where you got it." He continued "It looks really cute."

"It floated away when I and mom washed her wings." She continued "Starsha said I could keep it."

Erendor was smiling at us both. He looked at my wings and asked "Well feathers cannot be reattached. Plus I see they are already growing back."

I flapped my wings a little "Yeah. But I cannot fly yet."

"It's alright." He gently grabbed my wings and slowly pushed them down so they wouldn't hit anything "There's no need to rush. You'll hurt yourself otherwise."

He was honestly really cool. Active, had same aura like Alessa. I bet he is the same and would do rash decisions, but he is self-aware enough to keep these tendencies in check… most of the time.  
But… I somehow felt I could trust him. That he would protect me. He didn't even ask about my wings. Any way you look at it… he was a prince of this kingdom, heir of throne and last but not least… brother of two little sisters.

Little did I know though… that somebody else for following us.

Several figures stood in dark alleyway "It's her."

"This time she will pay."

Sharp edge of knife spun through the air before landing in a hand "This time… let's cut those pretty wings of hers."

**Phew… this one took longer than usual.  
Sorry again for making you all wait. I needed to decide on the heading where I wanted to take this story. Don't worry, there will be more bonding with Starsha's new family. I am not planning to be like "Oh, you're my new sister. Let me die for you." right from the get-go.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it. See ya later!**


	7. Bonding II

**Hey everyone. I'm really sorry being so inactive lately, but… we have a few problems here and surprisingly, it's not anyone's fault. Well… almost.**

**You know that coronavirus that is now spreading, right? Yeah, our HQ in Shanghai cannot work because people cannot come to work. Not that they are sick, mind you, but government doesn't let them travel there. So… we do not get any new parts for repairs and need to focus hard on what we already have. So you can imagine I am rather busy and it's hard to get in the mood to write.**

**Honestly whole thing is just ridiculous. I think a controlled spread would be better than all out quarantine. It's just another virus with rather low death rate, so we need to gain immunity ourselves. **

**It's just a more infectious flu. No… that's wrong. Simple flu has much higher death-rate.**

**Sorry, I just needed to get it out of my chest. **

**Now, let's move on to something more enjoyable. At least I hope it is. XD**

**ENJOY!**

Honestly it felt awesome, just walking around with some friends… I mean… siblings. Yeah, I think my brain didn't have enough time to process it all yet. After all… I was always alone. On the other hand, I was still just a kid back then. I longed for a soft warm motherly touch like any other. I even got two lovely siblings. A very active and free-spirited Alessa and a cool and strong big brother, Erendor.

We soon reached the meat shop. It had a big sign in front, but… of course I couldn't read. Erendor went in first and held door for both me and Alessa. We slipped quickly in and immediately heard that deep voice of shopkeeper. It was an old, muscular man. His beard was white and he had no hair. Honestly, his form itself was respectable "Ah, kid, there you are! I was worried when you didn't come for few nights."

"Hi." I cheered, rushing to the counter "It's good to see you again."

"You too, little one." He patted me on head "I see you found some friends."

"HI Mr.!" Alessa ran up to me and bowed "I am Alessa."

"Erendor." Bro was smiling at the old man. Luckily there wasn't anyone else in shop, otherwise we'd have a lot of people bowing right now… and I bet few young girls screaming.

Gotta admit, he was really handsome.

"You can call me Fred." He said rather proudly before looking back at me "So you found friends among the royals. Not bad, kid."

"Well…" Erendor scratched back of his head.

"Thank you for being so nice to sis Starsha!" Alessa cheered again.

"Sis… Starsha?" he began laughing, finally catching up "I see now. Well good for you! Being adopted to royal family! Congrats."

"Royal family owes you a great debt." Erendor bowed his head "Thank you very much for taking care of my little sister."

"It was nothing kid." Fred stood up and walking up to bro, he put his hand on his shoulder. Rather violently, I might add "What kind of man would I be otherwise! A true man always helps a damsel in distress!" We all laughed a bit before Fred rose his hands and yelled "Now come on, this calls for celebration. Wait here just a second!" He ran off to the back of the shop.

"He sure is nice." Erendor said, rubbing his shoulder "Reminds me of Uncle Hagen."

"Right?" Alessa joined in "He's so nice!"

That was when door of shop opened again and in came 3 figures. That moment… my blood froze. My eyes went wide with fear. 3 boys, about Erendor's age walked in. They all had common outfits, although the main theme was black. I knew them too well. One of them stepped closer to me "Hello there… pipsqueak."

Erendor stepped closer to me and placing a hand on his chest, he slightly pushed him back "Is there any problem?"

"That's none of your business, boy." Boy looked real bad at Erendor.

I knew them… I have to get out of here. I have to run. Run and do not look back.

Yes… run.

Every fiber of my being tensed up. Fight or flight reflex kicked in. My heart was pumping harder, faster. My breathing was getting faster. My pupils were dilating.

But door was closed… I cannot open it and run away fast enough.

As luck would have it… another customer walked in. The moment door opened, I made a mad dash around Erendor and other boys. If I was good at anything, it was running. My speed was the only thing I count on during my times on streets. I slipped past the costumer and kept on running.

"Starsha!" Erendor and Alessa yelled behind me, but… at the time I was too far gone into the fight or flight response that I didn't hear them.

"After her!" I heard those boys rush out of the shop and chase after me.

Without realizing, I was waving my wings to get even faster. I was used to this kind of run. Away from those 3… away from danger. I couldn't fight… so what else was there to do? I made a quick turn into a side alley. There was a fence, tall one. Even though they were torn quite a bit, my wings were still giving me some lift. I swung them and at the same time, jumped as high as I could. It was enough for my belly to hit the top of fence, so I could easily climb through and get down on other end. Boy didn't have much trouble either though. They just ran up the fence and jumped down on the other side. I did manage to keep my distance though.

As I kept on running, I got into a park. There was my chance of getting rid of them. There was a hole in a wall of an old building. There was no other way in or out. It used to be a warehouse, I think at least. I could fit through even with my wings, but they were too big.

"You're not gonna get away this time!"

There it was. An old brick wall with a big narrow but long hole. I was almost there. Just a little bit further.

But then… I was stopped. A hand appeared before me out of nowhere. It grabbed me by my shoulder and quickly tackled me to ground "Got ya!"

"Nice!" before I knew it, 4 of these boys stood above me, one pinning me to ground "Now… let's have a chat."

Two of them picked me up by my shoulders and held me still. I tried to struggle, but they were older and stronger than I "No, please. Let go of me!"

"Not much of a runner now, are ya?" one of them pulled out a knife "Now, time to pay up."

"Oh, go for the hair. Cut them!" another one cheered.

"Why not." He reached behind me and grabbing my hair in his hand, he pulled upwards. It hurts. I felt tears running down my cheeks. Once again… these boys have me in their grasp… and there is nobody to help me.

But the moment his knife cut a single strand, a shadow came over me. Something stopped him in his tracks. Or… more like someone. For a split second, I saw only boy's face, twisted and wide-eyed as a fist hit him full force right in the left cheek.

It was Erendor. He came and hit the boy while running. Boy fell down real hard. In another split second, Erendor changed his stance and made a roundhouse kick, knocking both of my holders out.

"Nobody touches my sister!" I then turned towards me "Are you alright?"

I couldn't even speak. He was so cool. He… he came for me. No, not just that. He knocked the hell out of these boys.

I was crying. I was so happy to see him. It was the first time anybody stood up for me.

I couldn't help it and I jumped into his embrace, crying like never before.

"It's OK." He whispered "Big bro is here."

"And who are you supposed to be?!" the one with knife said as he stood back up. Aside from those who held me, they were ready for fight.

"Fire bolt!" another voice joined in. Barrage of fireballs began hitting them. They couldn't do anything against magic.

It was none other than Alessa, sending one spell after another "Don't be so mean to my sister!"

"What the!?" knife guy hid behind a tree. Alessa's spells were actually rather weak compared to an adult fairy. She couldn't really hurt them or set anything on fire even if she tried.

After few more barrages, Alessa quickly ran up to us and hugged me tight "Starsha! Are you OK?"

I couldn't help and hugged her back "Yeah."

"Now…" Erendor faced those boys "You should probably know that attacking royal princess is a cardinal offense." He punched his hand "But I feel generous… so I won't kill you."

"Royal princess?" one of them said stepping out from behind a tree "What are you talking about? She's just a street rat! She owes us!"

"And that's why you wanted to harm her?" Erendor was angry. That much was clear "And for your information. Starsha has been adopted into royal family, thus making her not just royal princess… but my sister. And every dog that tries to harm her… will pay!"

Immense magical energy began gathering around. Bright blue lines of energy began spiraling around him. No… into him. Even I felt it. It was immense power, unlike anything I've ever seen. His eyes were shining blue.

So this… was power of first princes of Eraklyon.

Throughout this all, Alessa kept hugging me, obviously ready to rise a barrier at moment's notice. Her look was intense… angry. I've never seen any other expression than a smile. She was always that goofy, funny girl, but now… she was focused, ready to strike anytime.

And then… he was gone. Just like that, he vanished in thin air. Only wind remained. In another blink of an eye, he appeared behind one of the boys. Without hesitation, I saw him kick the boy right in the side, sending him flying into his friends. As he flew, he hit one and flew to another and so on.

When they were together, Erendor appeared behind them again and kicked the other way, sending them flying right into the wall of the old building.

All four of them hit it so hard they went half way in. Now they were stuck half way through the wall.

And unconscious.

With that, the immense aura surrounding Erendor disappeared and he without any word, he turned towards us and walked closer. He was so cool… so manly. Truly… Prince of Eraklyon. A hero.

"Phew." Alessa sighed "That was scary."

"You two OK?" he knelt before us.

I nodded, but of course Alessa rose her hand and screamed "Yeah!"

"Glad to hear that." He said, rather calmly "Now Starsha…"

He was going to ask about what I did to them, right? Truth is that…

"How would you like your pie?"

I looked at him, baffled and surprised. He… he didn't ask about them? Or maybe… he just didn't care?

"I want the strawberry one!" Alessa cheered. They both were looking at me then "How about you, Starsha?!"

I… I didn't understand. Why didn't they…? I'd expect them to have million questions and maybe even start hating me, but…

Why am I even surprised at this point? They never go by my logic. Maybe I should start going by theirs.

"I… I'd like a blueberry one."

* * *

"So… somebody attacked her?" Bloom asked, looking out of a window in palace.

Behind her was a shadowy person, thin, cloaked in dark and carrying a pointy silver mask on his face "Yes, we believe princess had some deals with them in past."

"Who were they?"

"Commoner children, but… one of them is a son of a possible member of criminal organization."

"Investigate them. If they ever go after my children again… show no mercy."

"As you wish, your majesty." And with that, the guy in cloak was gone, lost in shadows.

"I won't ever lose another one."


End file.
